I'm not afraid to turn around to see you by my side
by alostprophet
Summary: Hogwarts AU. "They are eleven and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Stiles just wanted to make more friends because even if Scott is awesome their life is changing."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not afraid to turn around to see you by my side**

1.

_"Hey, can we sit here?"._

_"You can do whatever you want."_

They are eleven and going to Hogwarts for the first time. Stiles just wanted to make more friends because even if Scott is awesome their life is changing. New school, new friends, new life, it's what Stiles always says, okay maybe not always, but hey! new school, new life mottos. But this guy apparently doesn't share the same philosophy because he glares like he wants to scare them, and he looks like he's only eleven too! Either way, Stiles is not easily intimidated – but Scott definitely flinches beside him.

_"You are a first year too right? Which House do you think you're in? I mean, Scott is sure he is going to be a Slytherin because he was a bad boy last year, I told him this bad-boy thing only works with Santa – you know Santa right? - but he doesn't believe me."_ He babbles because Scott is too scared to join the conversation and Stiles can't deal with awkward silence. _"I think I'll be a Gryffindor, my mom was, but I can't be sure, I wish there was a way to know..."_

_"Do you ever shut up?"_ Although this reaction wasn't exactly what Stiles was expecting, he isn't surprised, people tell him to shut up all the time.

_"No."_ Scott tells before Stiles can snap the perfect answer that was going to leave Mr. Glaring-ass whining on the floor. _"He never knows the perfect time to stop. talking."_ Scott raises his eyebrow in a way Stiles undertands as '_dude the guy is going to kill us, just shut up'_, what can he say, they know each other since they were three years-old. But Scott is right, Stiles never knows the perfect time to shut up.

_"Dude, just trying to make conversation! By the way, what's your name? This is Scott McCall and I'm Stiles Stilinski."_

_"Your parents named you Stiles Stilinski?"_ Mr. Glaring-ass raises his eyebrow in a mockingly way that Stiles hates and makes him angry in less than 2 seconds. Too much for making friends.

_"I KNOW RIGHT?"_ Scott screams and starts laughing like he never heard Stiles' name before. Oh Merlin, he needs new friends quickly.

So Scott was sorted to Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin – Stiles totally won the bet with Scott's mom – and Stiles joins Ravenclaw, along with Mr. Glaring-ass whose true name is Derek Hale. And there's some things you can't do with a guy without becoming friends – like sharing the same room - so they get along – because the guy is not so glaring as he likes to pretend - and Stiles gives himself all the credit for it.

2.

_"So are you or are you not liking Allison?"_ Stiles asks Scott one afternoon after Charms while they are walking along the corridor, heading for their next class.

_"I'm not only liking her, man. I'm totally in love!"_ And they have fun imagining all the stupid, cute and funny ways Scott can use to profess his undying love for her. Stiles actively participates of the conversation but then Derek apparates – not literally of course, they are only twelve, which is totally not fair according to all the Hogwarts students – and the two of them start to mock Scott about his last atempt to call Allison out. And because Scott is a bad friend – Stiles should've cut their friendship that first day of school – he throws Stiles under the bus by telling Derek about Stiles' crush on Lydia Martin.

_"At least Allison turns me down nicely, but Lydia looks like she's just waiting for the right moment to throw you to the Giant Squid."_ He starts laughing and Derek looks a little bit stunned, like he didn't know about Stiles' crush – although everyone knows about it – but he recovers pretty fast and laughs along with Scott.

_"First, dude, the Giant Squid is the nicest creature in Hogwarts and you know that, if you want to scare me use – I don't know – Mrs. Argent! And second, Lydia is perfect and she just needs some time to see my perfection, then you'll be the best man to our wedding and I'm going to point at you while I do my speech and say 'I told you, you idiot!'_.

_"Or you can go to Scott's mom at the infirmary and have your head checked."_ Scott held his fist so Derek could bump it and the two assholes that Stiles regrets calling friends leave him at the hall, laughing and joking. '_New friends, I really need new friends'_.

3.

Stiles loves Quidditch but he can't keep himself on a broomstick not even to save his life – in their first class he got a concussion and almost knocked Isaac down from his broomstick – so he decided is better for everybody if he just watches.

But Scott is a good seeker and Derek is the best beater Ravenclaw have seen since his uncle – Peter chose not to play professionaly but Stiles heard Scott's mom talking about how good he was back in school. So Stiles watched and cheered for his friends but kept himself out of the action.

Unfortunately Derek is the only good player Ravenclaw has and their house doesn't reach the finals, but Hufflepuff does so they go watch Scott play against Gryffindor and Allison – who's a really good seeker and Stiles can see why Scott is totally in love with her.

_"I hope Scott doesn't let Allison capture the Snitch just so he can get a date with her."_ Derek says after Scott loses the Snitch for the third time.

_"He won't do that."_ But Stiles is not so sure anymore._ "Danny will kill him if he does. Damn, I will kill him if he does! ON YOUR LEFT IDIOT!"_ Allison is speeding her broomstick and they can see the Snitch shining, trying to get away again. _"For Merlin's sake Scott!"_ The other players are yelling with Scott to hurry and try to catch up with Allison and Stiles is starting to feel really bad for his friend. _"NOT THE TIME TO BE A ROMANTIC!"_

_"Give him a break Stiles. I'd do the same if it was you there."_ At the moment he was too angry with Scott to pay attention to Derek but when he realized the implication of the words his mind went blank.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Hey, he's catching up with her."_ He didn't want to let the talk go but then he heard the Hufflepuffs screaming, so he joined the celebration and forgot about Derek's words.

4.

Cold days in Hogwarts meant nobody ever stayed outside the common room and away from the fireplace, so that's where Stiles found Derek one night, reading some book his sister gave him for Christmas.

_"Hey!"_ He smiled as soon as Stiles sat beside him on the floor.

_"I just kissed a girl."_ Usually his first go would be Scott but he is at home for Christmas and Stiles felt the urge to talk to someone. _"I just had my first kiss and it was awful."_ He hid his face in his hands. Derek patted his shoulder and laughed lightly. _"It's not funny asshole! It was ridiculous and..."_

_"First kisses usually are. I felt like shit after mine too."_ Stiles slipped his hands through his buzzed hair in frustration and watched the fire.

_"I feel like I should've waited but... I don't know, I just wanted to try." _He kept staring at the fire. _"Maybe now I can wait for the person I really want to kiss you know? Is it weird?"_

_"There's nothing wrong with waiting."_ The other guy smiled softly and Stiles realized he really wanted to kiss Derek. _"One day you'll find the right girl and then you can kiss her as much as you like."_

_"You sound like my dad."_ Derek snorted and moved closer, their tights touching, and Stiles felt a wave of heat travel through his body – and it had nothing to do with the fire. _"And..."_ He gulped. _"What if I want to kiss a guy?"_ Stiles waited expectantly for Derek's reaction, he had this same talk with Scott and his friend just laughed and said '_as long as it's not me'_ and Stiles smacked his face with a book and laughed along.

_"One day you'll find the right girl or guy and then you can kiss her or him as much as you like."_ Derek repeated smiling but Stiles noticed the way his eyes sparkled with a new feeling that Stiles couldn't recognize yet.

_"Thanks man."_

_"Anytime."_

5.

_"O.W.L.s. I hate them, they are stupid and useless and I don't need them if I'm going to be a Quidditch player!"_ Scott complained for the billionth time that day. _"And..."_

_"'It's stoping me from seeing Allison.' Yeah, I know."_ Stiles interrupted. _"But it's not my fault dude, so can you please chill the fuck out and let me study? Pleease?"_

_"You are getting worse than Lydia. Derek is the only one who can put up with you when you're like this."_ His so-called-best friend retorted, packing his things.

_"Because Derek values hard work and study."_

_"No, because Derek loves you."_ Scott mumbled, standing up and leaving the library.

_"What? Dude, SCOTT WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_ He screamed but Scott was already out of his sight.

_"We're at the library, idiot. Stop screaming!"_ A couple of Slytherins scolded.

_"Yeah, yeah, look who's talking."_ He returned the attention to the book, thinking about what he heard. After a few minutes he settled for completely misunderstanding Scott's words. It was easier.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how this story happened, since it was really not what I was expecting, but in the end I liked it anyway. Derek is in Ravenclaw because I wanted the story to work like that, but also because I don't imagine him in any other House, also his family is alive so this can be a new side of Derek we couldn't really see in the show. There's only a chapter left, so I'll be posting it soon. All the mistakes are mine. I hope my english got better because it's not my first language - I feel like I say this a lot and it's probably annoying haha - and hope you like the story, I really appreciate any comment or review. Kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

6.

Hogsmeade is great. No, really, after Hogwarts, Hogsmeade is Stiles' favorite place. Except when he has to go alone because Scott has a date with Allison – Stiles still doesn't know how that happened – and Derek goes along because he has a date with Allison's cousin. Allison's cousin Kate, a seventeen year old Slytherin – Stiles really doesn't know how, or why, or 'what-the-fucking-hell-she's-a-bitch-Derek-ohmygod'. But nevermind, he enjoys Hogsmeade even if he is alone, because Hogsmeade is _great_.

So Stiles goes alone two weekends in a roll and then three and four because he's a good friend – and he's totally waiting for the day he gets to do the same with them and it turns out he doesn't have to wait too much.

He's going to remember that moment as the moment _the goddess Lydia Martin shows she's more perfect than Stiles could've imagined._

_"So Allison told me she and Kate are going home for the Easter holiday."_ He's studying for Defence Against the Dark Arts under a tree near the lake because is a good day and he likes to do that sometimes – also he's hiding from Scott whining about how he's going to miss Allison – and the perfect Lydia Martin sits _on the grass_ beside him. _"And your friends aren't."_

_"Yep. You have to hear Allison whining because she won't be able to see Scott too?"_

_"Unfortunately."_ She flips her perfect strawberry blond hair over her shoulder and points a mistake in his article about boggarts. _"I also happen to know you're staying here too."_

_"Yes, my dad is going to..."_

_"Sorry sweetie, I'm just stating the obvious facts and not looking for explanations."_

_"Of course, sorry. Continue please."_ He rolls his eyes and corrects the article.

_"For the last months I've watched you wail and walk through Hogsmeade all by yourself, so I decided I couldn't allow that."_

_"So you decided to make Allison and Kate travel so Scott and Derek could go with me?" _Sounds like a Lydia Martin's plan. _"Because I know you could do that."_

_"I'm flattered sweetie."_ She pats his cheek and gives him a smile._ "But no, Scott and Derek deserve to be punished a little. My plan involves getting you a date."_

_"Who did you blackmail to accept that?"_

_"Don't sell yourself short Stilinski. I'm sure if I asked, a lot of girls would've volunteered and a few guys too."_

_"If you asked? I'm not following."_

_"I am your date."_ He is not sure what's happening.

_"I'm not sure what's happening."_

_"Jackson broke up with me."_ Oh, he gets it now.

_"Oh, I get it now."_ And because he's a nice friend he holds her hand. _"You deserve better than him. I've been telling you this since our first year." _Her eyes shine with tears for five seconds, but she quickly blinks them away and Stiles feels a little bit in love with her again.

_"Of course I do."_ She shakes his hand away. _"Do we have a deal?"_

_"Of course! What should I do? Teach me your plan!"_

_"If you wear flannel I will curse you and if you tell anyone about this talk I'm going to throw you to the Grindylows. Understood?"._

_"Yes madam!"_

The look Scott gives Stiles – Lydia wearing her most beautiful dress beside him - when they meet in Hogsmeade is of absolutely pride and happiness, and that's why Stiles can never be angry with him for too long. They exchange a 'hey' but Stiles is on a date and even if it's fake he wants Lydia to enjoy the day and forgets about asshole Jackson Whittemore.

They walk around town for a while and he pays for their coffee at Madam Puddifoot's, when they head back to the Castle he opens the doors for her and she kisses him on the cheek before entering the girl's bedroom at the Ravenclaw's room. He enters the boy's room and find Derek – the only other boy that hasn't gone home for the holiday – apparently waiting for him.

_"Hey!"_ Stiles says. Derek looks up at him and tries to smile but Stiles can see it doesn't reach his eyes. _"What happened?"._

_"Nothing." _He shooks his head and tries to smile again. _"How was your date?"_

_"Dude, I can tell there is something bothering you. What is it?" _He sits beside Derek on the other boy's bed. _"Are you missing Kate?"_

_"Kate and I broke up."_ Stiles' stomach gives a weird flip and he tries to stop a smile, but Derek notices his happiness. _"You can smile Stiles. I know you never liked her."_

_"Yeah, but I'm a better friend than that. I won't say anything because I can see you're sad dude. Maybe in a few days I'll make some jokes about it, now though, you can cry on my shoulder if you want."_ He smiles softly and puts a hand on Derek's back.

_"I'm not sad because of that."_ He shooks Stiles' hand away and gets up, starting to pace around the room.

_"Then what? Dude, I'm worried."_

_"Kate and I are broken up since two weeks ago. I never liked her, I just... didn't want to be alone." _Stiles was feeling confused and angry at the same time, because two weeks is a long time to not tell your friend about it.

_"What? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because you were always with Lydia or Danny. You never got time to talk with me or Scott."_

_"Hey! I was the one left out."_ Yeah, he was definitely feeling less confused and more angry. He stood up and at this level he felt less intimidated, Derek was definitely more build up but Stiles was taller – and faster in case he needed to run calling for Lydia to protect him. _"You and Scott were always with Kate and Allison, I just started to talk with other people because I didn't have you or him anymore!"._

_"You could've told us that."_ Derek's expression softened and he reached for his shoulder, but Stiles stepped away.

_"I shouldn't need to."_ Derek's eyes widened with realization and Stiles decided to stop the fight before things got worse. _"Well, now you know. I hope you don't act the same after you start dating someone else. So, how was Hogsmeade for you?"._

_"The same as always. How was it for __you?__"_ The tone of accusation implied that Derek wasn't done.

_"If you are going to keep doing this can you go to the point? I want to sleep."_ He sighed and sat on the bed again passing a hand through his hair.

_"Since when you and Lydia are together?"_ Stiles could see the anger in Derek's eyes and he haven't seen him like this since the day Harris – now professor Harris, seriously Deaton must be crazy – hit Derek's sister with a bat accidentally - but totally on purpose - at a Quidditch's Game on their second year and Laura's seventh.

_"We are not together. She just..."_

_"Yeah right."_ Derek snorted and marched to his bed.

_"Oh fuck you! You were with Kate all this time and now that I went out with Lydia – totally as friends – you start to act like an asshole! Go fuck yourself!"_

_"I thought you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me! I asked you to go with me! So today you decided to go with Lydia and I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ANGR_Y?"

_"I TOLD SCOTT I COULDN'T GO WITH YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO..."_

_"I NEVER ASKED SCOTT TO GO WITH US!" _He could see Derek never meant to tell him that, at least not right now, because his eyes widened in horror as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Stiles knew his eyes were matching Derek's, his heart was beating so fast that he was sure Derek could hear.

_"You... I..."_

_"No, stop."_ Derek shook his hand and turned his back to Stiles. _"You don't need to say anything, just... ignore it."_

_"No Derek, I..."_ They needed to talk because this was important, this was big, the biggest thing that could've happened to Stiles.

_"Stiles, just please, let this go."_ His voice was full with such emotion that Stiles' heart started to hurt and his stomach contracted, Derek sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands.

_"No, I can't. Please."_ Stiles sat beside Derek, ignoring the way Derek flinched. _"Why did you ask me to go with you?"_

_"Don't do this to me Stiles please. I can't..."_ He sobbed and Stiles moved his hand to caress Derek's hair.

_"Just answer me, please."_ The way Derek leaned closer to his body gave Stiles the confidence to kiss the back of his neck softly. _"Say it, please."_

_"Because I was with Kate to try to forget I am in love with you. Because I got tired of lying to myself and to you."_ He whispered the last part and lifted his head so he could look at Stiles expectantly. _"Because I decided to give it a try. Because it might be worth risking our friendship." _Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's hair and used it to tug his face closer.

_"Do you remember that day we were playing quidditch in the back-yard of your house? When we were fourteen?"_ Derek looked confused but nodded slowly. _"I fell from my broomstick and when I opened my eyes you were the first person I saw, and you looked so worried."_ Stiles smiled and caressed Derek's hair softly, admiring the shape of the other boy's face – the jaw with just a light stubble – and his green eyes. _"My first thought was 'god he's so beautiful'. That was the first time I realized I was in love with you."_ Derek's face shined with the most beautiful smile Stiles ever seen on his face and his heart skipped a beat when he realized the smile was just for him. _"I'm in love with you too Der..."_ The rest of the phrase was lost when their lips met in a soft kiss that sent shivers through Stiles whole body. He used his grip on Derek's hair to deepen the kiss and Derek's hands went directly to his waist under the shirt.

He opened his mouth when he felt Derek's tongue caressing his bottom lip and used his own to taste the inside of the other boy's mouth. He lost count of the time, couldn't know when one kiss ended and the other began, when he heard a whimper Stiles didn't know if it was his or Derek's but he realized he didn't care, all he cared was Derek's hand on his hips pulling him closer and closer.

When the position started to get uncomfortable Stiles broke the kiss and moved so he was sitting on Derek's lap. The change allowed Stiles to get even closer to Derek, their chests touching completely.

_"Are you kissing or killing each other in there?"_ Lydia's voice came from outside the room.

_"Get out of here."_ Stiles answered while Derek pressed kisses along his jaw and neck.

_"I knew it was kissing but some first years thought Derek strangled you so they decided to call Morell, you better be decent just in case she comes."_

_"Oh shit, shit."_ In the hurry to get out of Derek's lap Stiles ended up with his ass on the floor while Derek tried – and failed – not to laugh. _"It's not funny Derek."_

_"He fell didn't he?" _Lydia asked souding too much happy about his pain.

_"Yeah he did."_ Derek answered, helping Stiles to get on his feet and smiling amused. _"Thanks for the heads up, Lydia."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Next time don't be so louder. Good night." _They heard her climbing the stairs before any of them could answer and Stiles smiled.

_"I'll kiss you more tomorrow."_ He said.

_"Can't wait."_ Derek smiled back.

7.

_"Can you believe we made it?"_ Scott yelled, jumping on his back.

_"I can't believe you made it."_ Stiles throwed a hand over his friend's shoulder and smiled for the picture Mrs. McCall was taking, his dad smiling at him beside her.

_"Hey, I did great okay?"_

_"Who helped you again?"_

_"Allison!"_ He smacked Scott's head and throwed him away. Scott just laughed and hugged him anyway. _"Thanks for everything man, you're my best friend." _He whispered and Stiles gave up pretending he was mad and hugged him back.

_"Go look for you girlfriend before we embarass ourselves more."_ He shoved his friend away and went to give his dad a hug. _"Good you could make it, dad."_

_"I wouldn't miss this, son. Your mom would be really proud, you managed to finish school and not explode anything this year!"_

_"Or end in the infirmary."_ Mrs. McCall completed. _"That's a big accomplishment."_

_"Thanks. It's really great how much you trust me."_ He rolled his eyes while his dad and Scott's mom laughed. _"I'm going to find Derek now, at least he's not going to laugh at my expense."_

_"Go find your boyfriend."_ The word still made Stiles smile like an idiot. _"And stop smiling like that, you might be legal in your world, but in mine you're still a minor and I still have a gun and..."_

_"Yeah, we had this talk, please let's not repeat it. I'm gonna go. See ya later."_ He ran from where his dad and Melissa were still laughing and tried to find Derek and his family. In the meanwhile he hugged Danny, kissed Lydia's cheek and waved at Isaac, but still no sign of Derek.

He was near the lake deciding if he should use a spell to track him or not when he felt someone hugging him from behind.

_"It's over."_ Derek whispered in his ear. _"I'll miss Hogwarts._

_"Yeah."_ He turned to look at Derek. _"Me too."_

_"You'll come back in two years to teach."_

_"Yeah, but I won't have you or Scott. And I'll have to deal with little kids and I won't be able to see you all the time."_ He was starting to panic. _"I won't be able to see you all the time!"_

_"Hey, hey..."_ Derek caressed his cheeks and smiled. _"It'll be okay. You will come here to teach and I will go finish my auror training, then we'll find a house somewhere close to Hogwarts and live there."_

_"You... dude! You can't propose to me like this! Not with all this people around and..."_ Derek shut him up with a kiss – it's the most effective way, Stiles will give him that.

_"I'm not proposing yet. I'm telling you some of my plans for the future. You can tell some of yours too, see if they match."_ Stiles smiled because Derek sounded so insecure, even after all the times Stiles assured him of his love.

_"I want a small house and dogs. I don't like cats very much, but if you want one we can talk about it. I want to teach here and then go home to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_ Derek gave him that smile Stiles considered only his and kissed his cheek lightly. _"I also want a spell to keep Scott away from us at weekends, because you know how nosy he can be."_

_"We will figure something out." _Life out of Hogwarts is going to be different, but with Derek it will also be really, really great.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's over. It was fun to write this story and also nice to train my english. I hope you liked, thanks to everyone who read and followed. I'd love to know your opinion! Kisses!


End file.
